


Return the Favor: Under the Desk

by Caseycuervo



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseycuervo/pseuds/Caseycuervo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Road Head". Duo gives Heero what he asked for. Again, not a romance. Just smut between two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return the Favor: Under the Desk

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gundam Wing AC.

Rating: M

Pairing: 1x2/2x1

Warning: yaoi smut. Pure fuckin smut 3

Return the Favor: Under the Desk (Sequel to "Road Head")

Heero's POV

Uuunngg, I groan with a mouth full of turkey sandwich. I knew this was a good idea. My eyes pinch shut as I chew slowly. I'm trying to breath deeply through my nose but it's difficult. Mm, uh, fuuuu, I swallow my food and gasp.

Do it again, ah, yes. My left hand snakes under my desk and I shove my fingers through soft hair. I take another bite, and damn it, that feels good. There's audible slurping wet noises coming from beneath my desk. I slouch a little further and spread my legs a bit wider.

Two of my most favorite things are happening now, eating something delicious, and have my sexy boy toy su - oh my god. Oh my god! The door to my office just opened and my boss is walking in.

"Yuy, I need you to fill these files out," Commander Une says as she drops a thick folder on my desk.

Duo's POV

I'm kneeling under Heero's desk having some kinky time in the office. We should really do this more often. He sucked me off this morning on our car ride over to work. It sounded like a good idea when he offered. I had never had "road head" before. And it was a good idea, but it was also horrible. I really like to watch when he's got that yummy mouth of his on my cock, but having to drive meant I couldn't look down. And if I had even glanced, then my eyes would have been glued there.

Now I got his luscious dick in my mouth as he eats his lunch. I suck on his nuts and I'm rewarded with a low groan. Mmm, he's got sensitive balls so I suck gently. I let them slide out, and pull his rod back into my mouth. Imma deep throat this motherfu- was that the door opening?

Halfway down, I hear footsteps. His whole body becomes taught. Who the fuck just walks into his office without knocking? He removes the hand that was on top of my head and then -

"Yuy, I need you to fill these files out." Holy fuck! That's Une! Halfway through her statement, Heero's foot is nudging my knee, signaling me to stop and get off him. Hmm...screw that I know she can't see me. Time for some payback. Gripping his knees in both hands I deep throat his cock in one swift motion.

Heero's POV

Oh my god, why now? Get off Duo, get off me! She drops a folder on my desk with a loud *smack*, and fucking Duo inhales my dick! A small whimper escapes my throat.

"I need these by the end of the day..." She goes on but I can't fucking focus now! Fucking bitch is shallowly bobbing his mouth on my cock keeping me in deep in his esophagus. Motherfucking prick knows that's the way to get me to come.

She's still talking. He's still on my dong! And now he's massaging my balls too! Shit, damn, fuck I'm close. Please, Duo, please stop. I'm still kicking lightly at his knee, but I can't kick hard or she'll notice me acting strange. Mmm, nnnnngggghhh, fuck don't do that! Oh, oh, oooohhh, I'm coming, shit I'm coming. Ah, fuck, I grit my teeth close my eyes and fucking bare it. Ahhhnnngg, I'm going to kill him!

"What's the matter with you, Yuy? You look constipated." Fuck you, Une.

Duo's POV

Hahaha! He fucking whimpered. I got you now, you're my bitch whether you like it or not. Une starts talking again, but I'm to focused on the task at hand. Or the task in mouth is more like it.

I keep bouncing my head in his lap as I fondle his nuts with my hand. I suck quietly, which is kinda hard to do, but it's fucking worth the effort. I feel his thighs tense up. Oh yeah baby, I so got you now. Pulling my head up, I swirl my tongue over the head of his cock and tongue fuck the slit. He's still trying to nudge me off him with his foot. And then, it's back to deep throating. I hold my breath as my airway is cut off and I do a small bobbing motion to keep him lodged in the depths of my mouth. He tenses up more and his thighs quiver - and yes! Victory! He's shooting his load!

Once he's done I release him. I try not to swallow, but end up consuming half of it. I'm holding on to the rest.

I hear Une say, "What's the matter with you, Yuy? You look constipated." I smack my hand over my mouth and plug my nostrils shut so I don't snort, laugh, and cough out Heero's cum.

I hear my tortured boyfriend say, "Um, I'm not feeling too well." And he rub his stomach.

"If you're sick Yuy, don't come in." He grunts in response and I hear her footsteps leaving. The door closes and - woah that was fast - he's launched himself a good two feet from me in his rollie chair.

Shoving his bits back in his slacks and glaring at me he mutters, "I hate you. I really, really fucking hate you."

I smirk. No you don't. He's still muttering "I'll kill you's" and whatnot as I climb out from under the desk and approach him.

I clutch his tie, yank it, and tighten it forcefully around his neck. He gasps which leaves his mouth open and I descend immediately. My little Heero is an asphyxiation whore. My lips hover between his open mouth. I open my mouth and let the rest of his cum seep between his parted lips.

Clutching his jaw shut, he lets out a mmph sound. "Swallow." I command harshly. My Heero is also loves cum, whether it's mine or his. And if it's not in his ass, or mouth, then it's on his face. Mmm, I'm a lucky boy.

I hear him gulp and let go. A quick peck to his lips and I'm leaving his office. Poor baby only got to finish half his lunch.


End file.
